Como Uchiha Sasuke Conquistou Haruno Sakura
by BeaRheaSonenclar
Summary: "Otousan? Romântico? PFFF" Sousuke zombou. "Você é tão romântico quanto um hipopótamo" adicionou Kimiko secamente. "Então o otouchan é um hipopótamo?" Kenji brincou. Sasuke sorriu. Já estava na hora de seus filhos saberem como ele conquistou a mãe deles, Haruno Sakura. TRADUÇÃO de "How Uchiha Sasuke Romanced Haruno Sakura" escrita por Nakoujou.
1. Prólogo

**Como Uchiha Sasuke Conquistou Haruno Sakura  
**_(Tradução de BeaRheaSonenclar)_

Olá! Esta é uma das minhas fanfics favoritas, e depois de pedir autorização da autora original, trago para vocês a tradução de "How Uchiha Sasuke Romanced Haruno Sakura". A fanfic já está finalizada e tem 26 capítulos. Eu vou traduzir todos eles.  
É a primeira vez que vou traduzir uma fanfic, mas estou muito animada para fazer isso.

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a _Masashi Kishimoto_, e a fanfic e seus personagens originais pertencem a_ Nakoujou_, eu só fiz a tradução dessa história divertidíssima.

* * *

**Prólogo**

- Oi, Kimiko, por que temos que lidar com isso agora? – O garoto de 17 anos, Sousuke, franziu o cenho. – Falta mais de uma semana ainda.

- Falta _só_ uma semana, nissan! Não é tempo o suficiente! – Kimiko, sua irmã de 16 anos, gritou com as mãos na cintura. – Na verdade, precisaríamos de pelo menos um mês considerando que estamos falando do _otousan_!

- Oneechan, o que tem de errado com o otouchan? – Perguntou Kenji, o mais novo deles com cinco anos, curioso. – Ele está doente?

Kimiko riu alto.

- Ah sim, ele está doente com a incapacidade de fazer algo doce para a okaasan!

Sousuke gemeu impacientemente, seus olhos mudando de foco para o céu preguiçosamente.

- Bom, Kimi, eu acho doce o suficiente que o 'tousan e a 'kaasan ainda fazem todo o final de semana-AI! COMO SE ATREVE A ATACAR SEU IRMÃO FAVO-

Imediatamente, ele engoliu em seco ao ver os olhos vermelhos da irmã, olhando para ele sombriamente. Lá estavam eles, discutindo sobre o que fazer para o aniversário de casamento dos seus pais. Para qualquer outra pessoa, esse processo não seria muito difícil. Tudo que eles teriam que fazer era fazer o café da manhã para os pais, dar parabéns, assar um bolo, e dar-lhes um tempo sozinhos.

Exceto que esses três não tinham pais normais. Sua mãe era a principal iryoo-nin de Konohagakure, se não do mundo inteiro, e também chefe do hospital da vila. Seu pai era o capitão-chefe da ANBU, sob o controle direto do Sexto Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Pessoas Ocupadas, seus pais eram. Era impressionante que eles conseguissem arranjar tempo para passar com os filhos, quem dirá entre eles. Na verdade, seus pais não queriam muito dos filhos no seu aniversário; apenas o básico.

O básico era que seus pais prefeririam se Sousuke, Kimiko e Kenji não entrassem em seu quarto na manhã de seu aniversário. Não, correção: seus pais prefeririam se eles não entrassem em seu quarto em _qualquer_ manhã.

Kenji, no entanto, piscou diversas vezes confuso.

- Ne, ne, o que o otouchan e a okaachan fazem todo final de semana a noite? – Ele perguntou, abraçando seu coelho de pelúcia apertado.

Sousuke riu nervosamente.

- Eles fazem coisas de "Mamãe e Papai", Kenji! Não é nada sério! Haha!

Ele esfregou o machucado formando-se lentamente em sua testa pálida, cortesia da força monstruosa de sua irmã.

Havia apenas algumas coisas que ele não entendia em como Kimiko poderia herdar apenas os traços perigosos de sua mãe. Sousuke e o resto de seus irmãos não pareciam em nada com a mãe, que tinha um lindo cabelo rosado e olhos verde jade. O resto deles tinha cabelos negros, pele pálida, e olhos escuros que só mudavam para o vermelho por causa do Sharingan. Mesmo assim, o único que se parecia perfeitamente com o pai era o mais novo, Kenji. Como uma menina, Kimiko tinha cabelos pretos compridos, imediatamente a descartando. Enquanto o cabelo de Sousuke era curto e espetado, o de Kenji espetava para trás parecendo o traseiro de uma galinha. Exatamente como o do pai.

Como sua mãe, sua irmã Kimiko podia ficar bem feroz quando irritada. Só parecia pior quando ela ativava seu Sharingan, uma terrível combinação dos genes de seus pais. Sousuke suspirou. Ela era apenas um ano mais nova do que ele e ainda assim Sousuke achava que Kimiko havia usado o Sharingan mais vezes em uma semana do que Sousuke já usou em sua vida. Ela realmente se aproveitava do infame Kekkei Genkai de sua família.

- Olha, porque nós não podemos deixá-los fazer o que eles fazem todos os anos? Eles parecem perfeitamente felizes com isso – disse Sousuke, recostando-se na cadeira confortavelmentem – Além disso, tira a pressão de nós.

- Porque não é qualquer aniversário; é o _20__o_ aniversário deles, niisan! – Kimiko exclamou. – O grande 2-0!

- Eu pensei que as pessoas celebrassem o 25o, o 50o, o 1000o-

- QUE SEJA! ELES PRECISAM **AGORA**! Nós temos que dar a eles um momento especial na vida.

- Como dar a eles uma fechadura para a porta, assim saberemos quando eles vão fazer aquilo e fugimos de casa ainda mais rápido- – Sousuke parou novamente sobre o olhar de Kimiko. Com o Sharingan ativado novamente. Deus, ele se sentia como um covarde, com medo de sua irmã mais nova.

- Niisan, nós temos que fazer alguma coisa super-romântica para eles – Kimiko insistiu. – Você sabe que o otousan é _péssimo_ para essas coisas.

Sousuke pausou por um momento, olhando fixamente para o teto, com a boca boquiaberta. Alguns segundos depois, ele se recuperou e concordou com a cabeça.

- É, ele não presta.

Enchedo as suas bochechas como um baiacu, Kenji fez cara feia.

- Otouchan não é péssimo. Ele é o ninja mais forte do Hokage! Ele consegue fazer qualquer coisa!

- Você só está falando isso porque é o favorito do otousan – Kimiko murmurou amargamente. – Quando você ficar mais velho, vai perceber que o otousan falha em termos de romance.

- Aposto que você não vai falar isso quando o otouchan chegar! – Kenji gritou infantilmente.

Sousuke riu.

- POR FAVOR! Você realmente acha que temos medo daquele homem velho?

- Que homem velho? – Uma voz profunda rosnou atrás de Sousuke.

Sousuke guinchou como um rato, correndo para longe da poltrona até o outro lado da sala de estar. Ao ver seu filho fugir com medo, Uchiha Sasuke não pôde deixar de sorrir vitoriosamente para o seu primogênito. Sasuke ainda estava em seu traje ANBU, a camiseta e calça pretas, além da armadura cinza, as botas, e a máscara pendurada folgadamente em sua mão. Uma de suas mãos repousava sobre o punho de sua Kusunagi calmamente, fazendo com que Sousuke engolisse com medo de seu pai firmar a sua mão na espada e a apontar para ele. O capitão ANBU, também conhecido como seu pai, havia voltado para casa.

- Então o que vocês idiotas estão tramando? – Sasuke os interrogou no estilo capitão ANBU.

Rindo incontrolavelmente, Kenji correu até seu pai, abraçando as pernas fortes de Sasuke.

- Otouchan! Bem vindo de volta!

Sasuke soltou um riso abafado. Rapidamente, ele pegou o filho de cinco anos no colo, despenteando o cabelo do menino.

- Desculpe. O que vocês dois idiotas e o melhor menininho do mundo estão tramando? – Sasuke corrigiu provocativamente, ganhando outra risada de Kenji.

Sousuke e Kimiko se encolheram desconfortavelmente.

- Eu não entendo; o Kenji não consegue nem mesmo jogar uma kunai, tropeça em solo plano, chora toda vez que não está com o seu coelho estúpido – Sousuke reclamou.

- E mesmo assim é o favorito dele – Kimiko concluiu amargamente.

- É porque o Kenji ainda me ama – Sasuke afirmou firamente, fazendo cóssegas em Kenji e provocando um ataque de risos no menino. – Diferente de vocês estúpidos, mimados, malcriados, adolescentes que me odeiam por tudo que eu faço para vocês dois. Mas sério, o que vocês estão fazendo?

Kimiko virou-se, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Não é da sua conta, velhote.

- 39 não faz de mim um "velhote" – Sasuke respondeu à sua filha, irritado.

Ele observou as expressões de Sousuke e Kimiko, tentando deduzir seus planos. Os adolescentes trocaram sorrisos secretos, uma raridade em sua família. Eles se recusavam a encarar os olhos de Sasuke, sugerindo que o que quer que fosse deveria ser mantido em segredo. Ele olhou para o calendário pendurado perto da janela, notando um grande círculo em um dos dias do mês. Ele traçou para trás a partir do dia do círculo para o dia de hoje: uma semana até o dia circulado. Ele se virou para Kenji, o mais novo, que atualmente ocupava-se com o seu coelho de brinquedo favorito, Pochi. Era provável que Kenji não fizesse a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo. Isso só poderia ser esperado se... compreensão o atingiu. Sasuke franziu o cenho.

- Vocês vão arruinar o meu aniversário.

Sousuke e Kimiko soltaram sorrisos idênticos.

- POR FAVOR PAI, NÓS ESTAMOS SALVANDO O SEU ANIVERSÁRIO COM O NOSSO PLANO MARAVILHOSO! – Sousuke gritou.

- Então vocês vão arruiná-lo – Sasuke declarou solenemente.

Kimiko suspirou irritada.

- Oh, vamos lá, otousan! Deixe-nos lhe fazer um favor, já que você é alheio ao fato de que falha em ser romântico com a okaasan!

Sasuke bufou.

- Eu não _falho_ termos de romance com a sua mãe.

- É mesmo? Mostre pra gente o quão romântico você é com a okaasan – Sousuke pediu, sorrindo de canto.

- Bem, isso envolveria a sua mãe chegando em casa, eu arrancando as roupas dela, prendê-la na nossa cama, toca-la em lugares _bem_ legais-

- ECA! QUE TIPO DE BASTARDO DOENTE É VOCÊ? – Sousuke reclamou, protegendo seus olhos e ouvidos das horríveis imagens que ouviu e agora não podia deixar de imaginar por instinto.

- Gemendo tão alto que até Sunagakure sabe o meu nome-

- MANTENHA O SEU PAU DENTRO DAS CALÇAS PELO MENOS UMA VEZ NA VIDA, SEU VELHO PERVERTIDO! – Kimiko guinchou, seu rosto corando de constrangimento.

Sasuke sorriu maldosamente para seus filhos adolescentes, sempre sabendo como irritá-los. Kenji, no entanto, estava brincando inocentemente com Pochi o coelho, ignorando completamente a breve descrição da vida sexual de seus pais. Deus, como Sasuke amava essa criança. Ele podia contar tantas piadas pervertidas para Sousuke e Kimiko, os constrangindo até não poder mais e Kenji continuaria ingênuo sobre o assunto.

- Se vocês querem ser bons filhos, então não façam nada para mim e para a sua mãe no nosso aniversário a não ser cuidar do Kenji enquanto vocês ficam fora de casa durante o dia – Sasuke sugeriu calmamente. – Eu prefiro que vocês não voltem até... a manhã seguinte.

Sousuke e Kimiko quase engasgaram.

- Mou otousan! Você nunca é romântico com a okaasan, então nós vamos ajudá-lo com isso! – Kimiko exclamou. – Eu vejo os pais dos meus amigos andando de mãos dadas no parque, comprando flores um para o outro, tendo encontros, e-

- Aposto que os pais dos seus amigos não têm noites tão boas quanto as nossas-

- CHEGA! NÓS ENTENDEMOS QUE VOCÊ E A OKAASAN TEM UMA VIDA SEXUAL MALUCA! – Sousuke berrou, além de irritado. – SEXO NÃO SIGNIFICA QUE VOCÊ É ROMÂNTICO!

- Otouchan, o que é sexo? – Kenji perguntou inocentemente.

- Oi, seu pirralho! Não fale sobre esse tipo de coisa na frente do seu irmãozinho – Sasuke brigou com Sousuke, secretamente orgulhando-se de sua manipulação.

Sousuke encarou seu pai, mas apenas fez uma careta. Apenas um homem como Uchiha Sasuke seria cruel o suficiente ao ponto de manipular seu próprio filho às custas do outro.

- Além disso, o que os faz pensar que eu sou terrível em roamce? – Sasuke perguntou, sentando-se em sua poltrona, Kenji ainda em seu colo. – Sua mãe e eu estamos perfeitamente casados há quase 20 anos. Por que isso me faz ser péssimo para essas coisas?

- Porque você e a okaasan nunca saem em encontros – Kimiko começou severamente.

- Vocês nunca se beijam na nossa frente – Sousuke adicionou.

- Você nunca da presentes a ela, exceto no aniversário dela.

- Que você esquece todo ano.

- Você não almoça com ela.

- NUNCA.

- Você nunca cozinhou um jantar para ela.

- Nem mesmo no Dia das Mães.

- Ou no aniversário de vocês.

- Você dá conselhos terríveis de namoro.

- Não me culpe pela sua ridícula vida amorosa que dá vergonha ao nome Uchiha, garoto.

- Você não me disse NADA sobre garotas.

- Você nunca deu pra ela presentes de verdade.

- Só aquele anel de noivado amaldiçoado que sabe Deus porque ela aceitou.

- Vocês idiotas nem mesmo existiriam se não fosse por aquele anel – Sasuke franziu a testa.

- Vocês nunca fazem atividades em casal.

- Vocês não se abraçam.

- Vocês nunca demonstram afeto em público.

- Nunca dança com ela.

- Nunca faz tarefas para ela.

- Vocês dois já terminaram? – Sasuke reclamou. – Quem precisa de romance quando eu e sua mãe reservamos tudo para o quarto-

- NÃO É ASSIM NÃO! – Kimiko berrou.

- Amor é mais do que apenas brincar na sua cama king size! – Sousuke começou, antes de seus olhos se esbugalharem em horror. – OH DEUS AGORA EU SEI POR QUE A CAMA É TÃO GRANDE!

- Kenji, não fique igual ao seu irmão mais velho – Sasuke disse em um tom entediado para o seu filho mais novo.

- CALE A BOCA! ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA!

- Olha aqui – Sasuke começou, ganhando a atenção de seus filhos. - Por mais difícil que seja de acreditar, houve um tempo em que eu estava namorando a sua mãe e nossas aventuras no quarto não existiam.

Os queixos de Sousuke e Kimiko foram para o chão. Eles estavam mesmo, genuinamente, surpresos.

- Era uma época em que eu fazia coisas simples para fazer com que ela acreditasse que eu era o homem mais romântico do mundo... naquele momento.

- Então por que você não é mais tão "romântico"? – Kimiko perguntou, encarando seu pai.

- Vamos apenas dizer que o romance se acabou há muito tempo – Sasuke respondeu, um pouco irritado.

- Há quanto tempo? – Sousuke perguntou.

Sasuke pausou por um momento, ponderando sobre a pergunta de Sousuke. Ele olhou para Kenji, que o encarou de volta com seus olhos grandes, negros e curiosos. Então, Sasuke virou para o seu filho mais velho, Sousuke, encarando-o fixamente.

- Sousuke... – Sasuke começou. – Quantos anos você tem?

Sousuke estreitou os olhos.

- Muito engraçado, otousan.

Sasuke riu antes de rotomar a sua história.

- Apesar de ter sido difícil no início, confiem em mim quando digo que eu era um maldito de um romântico com a sua mãe naquela época. E foi por isso que ela decidiu se casar comigo.

- Otousan? Romântico? PFFF – Sousuke zombou.

- Você é tão romântico quanto um hipopótamo – adicionou Kimiko secamente.

- Então o otouchan é um hipopótamo? – Kenji brincou.

Sasuke sorriu. Já estava na hora de seus filhos saberem como ele conquistou a mãe deles, Haruno Sakura.


	2. Ciúme Involuntário

**Como Uchiha Sasuke Conquistou Haruno Sakura**  
_(Tradução de BeaRheaSonenclar)_

Em primeiro lugar, peço desculpas pela demora para postar esse capítulo. Eu queria poder dizer que foi por causa de uma enxurrada de provas ou algo assim, mas a verdade é que eu desenterrei da gaveta os meus Boxes com todas as temporadas de One Tree Hill.

Pois é.

Mas aqui está o capítulo um e é agora que as coisas começam a ficar interessantes por aqui. Boa leitura!

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a _Masashi Kishimoto_, e a fanfic e seus personagens originais pertencem a_ Nakoujou._ A tradução pertence a mim, assim como vários boxes de One Tree Hill.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Ciúme Involuntário**

Uma adolescente com longos cabelos loiros, presos em marias-chiquinhas no alto da cabeça, devorava seu ramen sem piedade. Pedaços de macarrão estavam espalhados por todo o seu rosto bronzeado e bochechas marcadas, mas mesmo assim ela não se importava com seu comportamento nada feminino. Kimiko só podia encarar enquanto sua melhor amiga devorava a terceira tigela de ramen, suspirando.

- Mou, Nanako-chan, como você não fica com dor de barriga por comer todo esse ramen? – Kimiko perguntou, embora ela já conhecesse bem a resposta.

Uzumaki Nanako pausou, limpando a boca delicadamente. Ela riu nervosamente para Kimiko.

- Tive todo o treinamento do mundo pra isso, Kimi-chan – Nanako brincou. – Além disso, o Ichiraku é o melhor lugar de todos!

Kimiko suspirou levemente.

- Caramba, você é igual ao Naruto-jiji.

Nanako sorriu ironicamente.

- Então o Sasu-jichan era super-romântico com a Sakura-obachan nos velhos tempos? É tão difícil de imaginar...

- Não é? Ele só pode estar mentindo! – Kimiko declarou. – Ele nem sequer nos deu mais detalhes! "Reunião de emergência da ANBU" o caramba.

- Mas isso é tão fofo! – Nanako guinchou, piscando com seus longos cílios de maneira sonhadora. – Sasu-jichan deve ter sido um daqueles caras legais, suaves naquela época! Aposto que a Sakura-obachan era a garota mais sortuda do mundo naqueles dias!

Kimiko bufou.

- Tá mais pra ele ter chantageado ela de alguma forma para reerguer o nosso clã estúpido.

- Ne, ne, nós deveríamos ir perguntar pro meu pai como o Sasu-jichan conseguiu a Sakura-obachan! – Nanako sugeriu.

Sorrindo brilhantemente, Kimiko juntou as mãos em deleite.

- Sou ya! Sou ya! Ahhh por que eu não pensei nisso? Agora tudo que eu tenho que fazer é achar o niisan e o Ken-!

- AHHH KIMI-CHAN! OLHA ALI! – Nanako guinchou, com os olhos arregalados, apontando sobre o ombro da melhor amiga. – A SHIKANA-SENPAI ESTÁ TENDO UM ENCONTRO COM O KIYOSHI-SENPAI!

- O QUÊ? SEM CHANCES! – Kimiko engasgou, virando-se rapidamente.

Realmente, Nanako estava certa. Na pequena cafeteria do outro lado da rua se encontrava uma morena alta com lindos olhos azuis. Seu físico esbelto e bronzeado complementavam seu visual exótico que facilmente atraia a população adolescente masculina da vila. Definitivamente, Nara Shikana era a garota mais bonita em Konoha. Ela era um ano mais velha e costumava a fazer parte do mesmo time genin de Sousuke antes dos dois se tornarem jonin. Embora eles ainda sejam bons amigos, já fazia um tempo que Kimiko não via o seu irmão conversando com Shikana.

Sentado perto de Shikana estava um menino alto com cabelos castanhos rebeldes, marcas em seu rosto que o faziam parecer um animal. Ele vestia uma jaqueta desagradável, forro de pelo no capuz e nas mangas. Obviamente qualquer um conseguia perceber que Kiyoshi era do clã Inuzuka.

- Ahhh, ela está tão bonita naquele vestido... – Nanako franziu o cenho, um pouco de inveja perceptível no seu tom de voz.

- Shikana-senpai tem sorte, conseguindo todos os garotos – Kimiko choramingou de brincadeira. – E NÓS VAMOS FICAR SOZINHAS PARA SEMPRE!

- Demo, ela não parece confortável com o Kiyoshi-senpai – Nanako notou.

E Kimiko observou. Mais uma vez, Nanako estava certa. Kimiko notou que enquanto Kiyoshi falava alto (supostamente sobre ele mesmo e seus cachorros), Shikana apenas concordava com a cabeça e sorria nervosamente. Seus olhos passeavam pela rua, apenas esperando que alguém a resgatasse. Na verdade, Shikana parecia querer acabar logo com aquele encontro, se é que aquilo era um encontro.

Mas Kimiko sabia que Shikana não faria aquilo. Shikana não era só uma garota bonita, mas também incrivelmente agradável e doce. Ela era a personificação do feminino, provavelmente devido ao fato de sua mãe ser Yamanaka Ino, que a criou para ser bem feminina. Na verdade, todos estavam mais surpresos com o fato de Shikana ser filha do estrategista mais preguiçoso de Konoha. Shikana era muito passiva para ser filha de Ino e muito esforçada para ser filha de Shikamaru. Honestamente, de onde os genes dela vieram?

_Eh? Aquele não é..._Os olhos de Kimiko vagaram para um canto. Ela notou uma figura muito familiar sentada em um galho de uma árvore, seus olhos negros encarando intensamente o encontro do casal. Kimiko sorriu largamente.

Kimiko olhou para Nanako, que também percebeu a situação. As duas garotas acenaram com a cabeça, lendo a mente uma da outra facilmente. Nanako colocou algumas notas na bancada antes dela e Kimiko desaparecerem em uma lufada de fumaça. Imediatamente, elas reapareceram ao lado da figura na árvore, escondendo seu chakara.

Uchiha Sousuke ainda não tinha percebido que duas adolescentes conspiradoras estavam na mesma árvore que ele.

- Aquele vestido realmente abraça as curvas da Shikana-senpai direitinho... – Kimiko sussurrou sombriamente no ouvido de seu irmão.

Sousuke quase caiu da árvore. Ele se virou abruptamente, mais do que irritado ao ver Kimiko

- OI PRA QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FOI FAZER ISSO? – Sousuke gritou, um tom de rosa colorindo suas bochechas.

- AHAHAHA SOUSUKE-NIISAN GOSTA DA SHIKANA-SENPAI! – Nanako provocou.

- CALA A BOCA, SUA IDIOTA!

- Então você só gosta de espionar meninas bonitas como a Shikana-senpai em seus encontros? – Kimiko sorriu de lado.

Sousuke olhou para Kimiko.

- Se chama cuidar do seu companheiro de equipe.

- AHHH VOCÊ FICA TÃO FOFO COM CIÚMES! – Nanako disse maldosamente.

- Eu. Não. Estou. Com. Ciúmes. – Sousuke afirmou sombriamente antes de saltar da árvore com pressa.

- MENTIRA! – Kimiko e Nanako exclamaram simultaneamente, antes de seguir Sousuke.

Mais uma vez, ele encarou as garotas.

- Vão embora. Eu prefiro andar em paz.

- Tudo bem, se você não quer ouvir como o otousan conseguiu a okaasan em um-

- O quê? – Sousuke perguntou, repentinamente interessado.

Kimiko sorriu.

- Isso mesmo. O Naruto-jiji com certeza sabe.

Sousuke suspirou em derrota.

- Certo, chame o Kenji e nós iremos para a casa do Naruto-jiisan.

- Você não está tomando conta do Kenji? – Kimiko perguntou, confusa.

Sousuke olhou pra ela tão confuso quanto.

- Eu pensei que _você_ estivesse tomando conta do Kenji... – Sousuke começou.

Os olhos dos dois Uchiha se arregalaram em horror.

- KENJI!

Observando os dois Uchiha correrem por Konoha atrás do mais novo, um homem com trajes ANBU estava em um galho de árvore nas proximidades. Seus olhos negros tinha visto tudo, desde a sua filha fofocando com a filha de seu melhor amigo até o seu filho observando o encontro de um casal. Algumas coisas realmente eram de família.

- Hn... Parece que aquele garoto idiota é realmente meu...

* * *

- Me desculpe, Shikana-senpai –disse Kimiko. – Se nó não tivéssemos perdido o Kenji e te encontrado, você ainda estaria no seu encontro...

- Ie, está tudo bem – respondeu Shikana com um tom sereno. – Eu vos sempre ajudar qualquer um que é querido ao Sousuke-kun.

- Você fala como se estivesse apaixonada por ele – Kimiko provocou sombriamente.

Shikana corou, mas se recompôs rapidamente.

Ao que parece, Kenji tinha passado a tarde passeando pela vila, armado apenas com Pochi o coelho. Era impressionante o fato de que ele não havia chorado ao se perder. Aparentemente ele não tinha nem mesmo notado que não estava com seus irmãos mais velhos até o anoitecer. Eventualmente, ele encontrou Shikana e ela decidiu ajudar Kenji a achar seus irmãos. Ouvindo por ai que Kimiko foi vista pela última vez indo em direção à mansão do Hokage, Shikana levou Kenji até lá.

Kimiko sorriu envergonhada.

- Obrigada. Tenho certeza de que se o niisan estivesse aqui ele iria-

Repentinamente, Sousuke saltou pela porta da frente. Ele olhou para a sua irmã, pânico evidente em seu rosto.

- Kimiko, eu não achei o Kenji em lugar algum! Ele não estava em casa! Eu estou preocupado que-

- Ada, Sousuke-kun... – Shikana disse suavemente.

Os olhos de Sousuke se arregalaram em descrença ao ver sua antiga colega de equipe. Kimiko se sentiu desconfortável imediatamente, ao se encontrar no meio de um concurso entre Sousuke e Shikana de quem encarava mais. Um tinha um olhar sincero, profundo; o outro, duro e frio.

_Eu estou segurando vela_, ela pensou maldosamente.

- Ne, ne, niisan! Shikana-neechan me comprou um sorvete! Ele estava super, duper delicioso! – Kenji exclamou alegre, correndo em direção a Sousuke.

Sousuke acenou com a cabeça e empurrou seu irmão gentilmente para o lado.

- Vá para casa, Shikana – Sousuke murmurou irritado. Ele nem mesmo olhou para ela. – Inuzuka não é um cara paciente.

Kimiko viu os olhos de Shikana se arregalarem por um mero segundo, como se as palavras de Sousuke a machucassem. Ela se recuperou imediatamente, sorrindo sinceramente para Sousuke.

- Hai, então... – Disse Shikana, indo em direção a porta. Ela virou a cabeça, dando um último sorriso a Sousuke antes de partir. – Oyasumi, Sousuke-kun.

Na hora que Shikana foi embora, Sousuke sentiu um soco sendo dados em cada um de seus ombros.

- BAKA! POR QUE VOCÊ É TÃO MAU COM A SHIKANA-SENPAI?

- VOCÊ NÃO SABIA QUE MUITOS GAROTOS MATARIAM SÓ PRA RECEBER UM SORRISO DELA?

- ME DEIXEM EM PAZ!

- VOCÊ É TÃO SEM CORAÇÃO NIISAN!

- VOCÊ DEVERIA ESTIMAR A GAROTA QUE VOCÊ AMA!

- MEU DEUS, PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ, EU NÃO GOSTO DA SHIKANA! ELA É MUITO BOAZINHA E IRRITANTE-

- Uau, Sousuke, você está falando igualzinho ao seu pai – uma voz soltou uma risadinha.

Nanako sorriu.

- Otouchan!

Entrando na sala de estar com uma tigela de ramen segura em suas mãos fortes, Uzumaki Naruto, o Sexto Hokage, sorriu para os adolescentes. Com o passar dos anos, o cabelo loiro de Naruto cresceu, as laterais mais compridas do que o resto, fazendo com que ele se parecesse ainda mais com o pai. Seu rosto, não mais redondo como na infância, se esculpiu em uma forma mais masculina. Ele estava vestindo uma camiseta azul e calças ninja sem a capa de Hokage. Em casa, o Hokage era só mais um homem, ninja, e pai.

Como qualquer outro garotinho, Kenji pulou em Naruto.

- Naruto-jiichan! Adivinha? Adivinha? Shikana-neechan me comprou um sorvete e estava muito gelado mesmo mas estava muito delicioso e ela passeou comigo e o sorvete congelou o meu cérebro e e e-

Naruto riu.

- Kenji, você tem certeza que você é filho do teme? Falando nisso, não me diga que você está se apaixonando pela garotinha do Shikamaru, ehhh Sousuke?

Sousuke fez uma careta.

- Ela é só uma amiga.

- Isso foi o que o seu pai me disse quando eu peguei ele espionando a sua mãe e um cara alguns anos atrás – Naruto sorriu de lado. Ele notou as duas meninas dando risadinhas no canto da sala. – Meu Deus, você ESTAVA espionando o encontro da Shikana-chan? – Naruto perguntou, pronto para explodir em risadas.

- Não é _espionando_, é tomando conta! Aquela droga de garota acredita muito fácil em outros garotos! – Sousuke rebateu, suas bochechas ficando rosadas. – Garotas ingênuas não fazem o meu tipo.

- Deus, isso é tão déjà vu... – Naruto disse, balançando a cabeça. – É que nem quando o Sasuke ficou com ciúmes da Sakura-chan pea primeira vez...

- OPA O QUÊ O QUÊ? CONTA TUDO! AGORA! – Kimiko mandou, muito mais do que curiosa.

Naruto piscou várias vezes.

- Eh? Seu pai não te contou como ele e a sua mãe acabaram juntos?

Sousuke apenas encarou.

- Eles não nos contam nada sobre as suas vidas chatas.

- Só das suas aventuras noturnas – Kimiko declarou secamente, sentindo arrepios subindo pela sua espinha.

Naruto riu.

- Bem, já que o aniversário de casamento dos seus pais está chegando, poderia muito bem deixar o padrinho e melhor amigo deles contar como os seus pais começaram a namorar.

* * *

Eu poderia contar para vocês a porcaria toda do seu pai voltando para Konohagakure, se adaptando de novo a vida aqui, matando o Madara, lidando com a sua punição, blá blá blá mas vamos direto ao ponto: como Uchiha Sasuke conquistou Haruno Sakura.

Não foi uma tarefa fácil. Em primeiro lugar, seu pai era um adolescente muito, muito teimoso. Ele se recusava a demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção a não ser por seus olhares penetrantes infames. Sua mãe e eu éramos uns dos poucos com quem ele mantinha contato. Do contrário, ele era um homem muito frio.

Isso foi até ele perceber que a Sakura-chan era popular entre os rapazes.

Como qualquer homem esperto, Sasuke não era estúpido o suficiente pra não perceber o quão bonita a Sakura-chan tinha ficado com o passar do tempo. Eu deveria saber; quando ele voltou e viu a Sakura-chan, ele verificou três vezes para ter certeza de que ela era a mesma garota do nosso time genin. Mas é claro, isso morreu depois de pouco tempo e só ressurgia quando garotos estúpidos tocavam na nossa Sakura-chan.

No começo, o Sasuke só deixou de lado. Ele achou que eram apenas poucos, estúpidos e idiotas garotos que ousavam tocar a Sakura-chan na nossa presença. Mas então, Sasuke franzia as sobrancelhas todos os dias porque todos os dias tinham pelo menos cincogarotos estúpido que: a) chamavam a Sakura em um encontro, b) flertavam com ela, c) proclamavam seu eterno amor por ela, ou d) tentavam tocá-la em lugares estranhos. Sasuke não estava apenas irritado, mas também simplesmente confuso.

- Oi dobe, o que a Sakura tem com esses otários? – Sasuke perguntou.

Eu sabia que ele estava tentando o seu máximo para soar o menos interessado possível, mas vamos apenas dizer que esse foi um dos raros momentos em que o seu pai simplesmente falhava.

- Bem teme, quando um garoto vê uma garota muito atraente-

- Eu entendo isso, dobe – Sasuke fez a sua estúpida careta Uchiha. – Por que agora?

Essa era a oportunidade perfeita para provoca-lo.

- Ajuda o fato que a Sakura-chan tem um corpo bem bonito, lábios beijáveis, seios grandes- AI! EI TEME NÃO BATA EM MIM SENDO QUE VOCÊ SABE QUE É VERDADE!

Você sabe que eu estou certo pra variar quando o Sasuke bate com muita força na minha cabeça fora do treinamento. Além disso, o Sharingan dele estava ativado porque, bem, sua mãe sempre soube como enlouquece-lo. Mesmo que ela não perceba. Agora, vocês crianças devem se lembrar que esse era um tempo em que seu pai costumava ser um lunático vingativo e não era fácil pra ele se abrir. Ele não era calmo e relaxado como ele é agora; Uchiha Sasuke era uma pessoa muito irritada.

E foi para um outro nível quando garotos começaram a olhar para a Sakura-chan. Na verdade, o seu pai era dez vezes mais assustador batendo em meninos que tentavam passar um tempo com a sua mãe do que metade da sua vida no vingativo caminho da desgraça.

Tipo aquela vez, Sasuke e eu estávamos nos campos de treinamento, lutando normalmente. Estávamos bastante envolvidos na luta tanto que começamos a usar uns Rasengan e Chidori aqui e ali.

Então, a nossa luta para do nada porque o paranoico do seu pai achou que esse cara estava tentando passar a mão na bunda da Sakura-chan enquanto ela vinha em nossa direção. Sasuke imediatamente faz o seu maior Chidori e me lança na MERDA do lago, vai pra trás do cara, quebra os dois braços dele, e chuta o pobre rapaz em uma árvore.

E a Sakura-chan nem mesmo percebeu o que acabou de acontecer quando ela se virou e piscou confusa.

Basicamente, Sasuke era um ninja SMM: Silencioso Mas Mortal. Tipo um pum.

Mas o seu pai não chamou a sua mãe em um encontro ainda. Não, não. A Sakura-chan era muito alheia às reações do Sasuke. Um cara diz pra ela que ela é bonita? Sasuke quebra os dedos dele. Um idiota estúpido flerta com ela? Sasuke faz uma careta. Algum idiota tenta tocá-la? Sasuke o manda para o pobre hospital. Aquele mesmo idiota tenta ser tratado pela Doutora Sakura no hospital? Sasuke se certifica de que esse mesmo idiota nunca tenha filhos.

E depois de tudo isso, seu pai ainda negava nutrir qualquer tipo de sentimentos pela coitada da sua mãe.

MAS ESPEREM! Conheçam o rapaz mais estúpido de todo o universo... Na verdade, eu esqueci o nome dele já que eu acabei de perceber o quão insignificante ele é pra minha vida, mas vamos chama-lo de "Taka" por mim.

Então Taka, esse garoto estúpido, sabia muito bem que o Sasuke ganhou notoriedade por bater em quaisquer garotos estúpidos que tentavam fazer qualquer coisa com a Sakura-chan. Até mesmo a própria Sakura-chan ainda não percebeu isso. Sério, você se pergunta como a sua mãe pode ser tão esperta com tantas coisas e ao mesmo tempo é tão inacreditavelmente ingênua com o completo ciúme dela do Sasuke.

E Taka teve a coragem de convidar a sua mãe para sair. Bem na frente do seu pai.

E Sasuke provavelmente teria explodido se ele não tivesse escutado a doce e delicada voz de sua futura esposa respondendo:

- Eu adoraria jantar com você hoje à noite!

Então, por que o Sasuke não saiu batendo no Taka? Bem, de acordo com a minha incrível teoria de "Como Uchiha Sasuke Reage Quando Haruno Sakura Está Por Perto", ele deveria explodir e interroga-la lá mesmo sobre o motivo dela não poder ir a um encontro com o Taka estúpido, o que seria uma óbvia mensagem que o Sasuke, realmente, tinha sentimentos por ela. Admitir seus sentimentos por uma garota como a Sakura-chan era o mesmo que o Sasuke admitindo derrota.

E Uchihas nunca admitem derrota.

E considerando que seu pai não era muito arrogante para o seu próprio bem, Eu vou dizer que ele era um covarde por não admitir seus sentimentos pela garota. Então a Sakura-chan e o Taka saíram num encontro juntos.

Mas sendo o idiota paranoico que ele era, Sasuke os seguiu em segredo o tempo inteiro. Como eu sei disso? Porque eu estava espionando o Sasuke espionando o encontro da Sakura-chan. Em termos mais simples: ESPIONAGEM.

De qualquer forma, eu vi as emoções do Sasuke explodirem mais vezes naquela noite do que durante toda a nossa vida. Toda vez que o Taka contava uma piada e fazia a Sakura-chan rir? Sasuke ficava incomodado. Taka olhando para o peito da Sakura-chan por muito tempo? Sasuke usava o Sharingan como se esperasse que aquilo prendesse o pobre rapaz em tristes chamas negras. Taka tentando tocar a Sakura-chan em qualquer lugar? Sasuke jogava uma senbon na mão do Taka e antes que o Taka pudesse ver que tivesse feito aquilo, Sasuke ia para outro esconderijo. E a coisa que mais irritava o Sasuke? Quando a Sakura-chan sorria. Tinha alguma coisa nos olhos dele que o tornava vulnerável, puro, e talvez infantil.

Era como se o Sasuke estivesse verdadeiramente com inveja do Taka. Ele realmente desejava estar no lugar do Taka, fazendo ela sorrir. É só quando a Sakura sorri que o rosto do Sasuke relaxa e eu vejo que ele verdadeiramente gosta da Sakura-chan.

E foi ai que eu descobri o motivo da Sakura-chan irritar tanto o Sasuke: ela fazia ele sentir.

E tudo que ela tinha que fazer era deixar o Sasuke com ciúmes sem querer.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, eu segui o Sasuke seguindo a Sakura-chan e o Taka andando em diração ao lago, provavelmente o lugar mais romântico para um encontro noturno. No entanto, para o Sasuke, era evidente que o garoto idiota queria se aproveitar da Sakura-chan.

Então o seu pai fez o que qualquer Uchiha são faria: chutar o pobre Taka para dentro do lago antes que o pobre garoto pudesse beijar a Sakura-chan e nós nunca mais o vimos.

Isso leva a uma das maiores discussões que os seus pais já tiveram durante a minha vida. Eu descreveria em detalhes, mas já que o fofo e pequeno Kenji está aqui, não vamos expô-lo a tamanha vulgaridade já que bem... Sasuke e Sakura-chan podem ser bem boca-suja.

Mas basicamente foi isso que aconteceu: Sakura-chan fica brava por Sasuke ser tão intrometido, Sasuke fica bravo com Sakura-chan por sair com qualquer otário, Sakura-chan fica brava com Sasuke por pensar tão pouco dela, Sasuke fica bravo com ela por se irritante, e o ciclo continua. Eu não tenho certeza como, mas isso leva a Sakura-chan gritando com ele sobre voltar para Konoha, como as coisas não são mais as mesmas, como ele é um idiota, como ela é mais forte do que ele pensa, como ela não sabe por que ainda é apaixonada por ele, blá blá. Então Sasuke grita com ela por ter mudado tanto, por sempre ser irritante, por ser tão estúpida, por não ser forte o suficiente, por sempre precisar de proteção, yada yada.

Basicamente, eles só estavam bravos um com o outro. E eles explodiram naquela hora por terem guardado aquilo por tanto tempo, eles apenas não podem mais esconder.

Mas é isso que acontece com pessoas tão apaixonadas uma com a outra. Elas querem ficar juntas. Elas anseiam pela outra. E mesmo assim, pessoas teimosas loucamente apaixonadas decidem esconder. Elas tentam vencer o outro, tentando provar que são os mais fortes. Elas querem provar que não vão desistir não no seu amor, mas em ser a primeira a admitir que quer ficar junto. Elas se recusam a parecer fracas e desistir. Elas se recusam a deixar o outro "ganhar" esse jogo amoroso. É um jogo que ninguém pode ganhar.

E seu pai e recusava a deixar isso continuar por mais tempo.

Esse momento se tornou o primeiro em que a Sakura-chan ganhou de Sasuke em alguma coisa. Se tornou o primeiro momento em que eu vi o Sasuke deixar sua guarda baixa. Porque foi a primeira vez que eu vi o Sasuke puxar a Sakura-chan em um beijo profundo, uma mão no cabelo dela e outra em volta da cintura dela.

- Você é minha, Sakura – Sasuke sussurrou bruscamente no ouvido dela porque minhas habilidades ninja conseguem facilmente captar sempre que o Sasuke-teme tenta ser romântico. Em seguida eles começaram a se pegar o que foi a minha deixa para fugir.

Seu pai não conseguia mais esconder seus sentimentos. Ele não conseguia mais esconder o seu desejo pela sua mãe. Ele não conseguia mais resistir a sua mãe.

Ele tinha medo desse pensamento de mão única. Esse único pensamento que o assombrava. E não importa quantas vezes eu implorei pra ele me contar porque ele só beijou a Sakura-chan naquele instante, ele se recusava a me contar até anos mais tarde.

Quando eu fui o padrinho do seu pai no casamento deles.

Apenas minutos antes da sua mãe caminhar até o altar, seu pai admitiu para mim porque ele não conseguia mais esconder dela os sentimentos dele por ela.

Ele me contou o quão frequentemente sonhava com o casamento da sua mãe. Ele nunca soube o porquê; era provavelmente natural.

Ele disse que aqueles sonhos eram a ideia dele do casamento perfeito da Sakura-chan, como ele imaginou cada detalhe. Como ele imaginou que seria ao ar livre. Como ele imaginou que as Sakuras estariam completamente floridas. Como suas amigas mais próximas estariam chorando enquanto a observavam caminhar até o altar, Kakashi ao seu lado para entrega-la ao noivo. Como ela usaria o vestido mais bonito do mundo. Como o seu longo cabelo rosado estaria preso em um coque, provavelmente alguns fios soltos para emoldurar o seu rosto. Como os seus olhos verdes brilhariam quando ela chegasse ao altar. Como ela teria o sorriso mais brilhante que o mundo já viu. Como ele prometeria que estaria no casamento dela.

Mesmo que aquilo significasse assistir enquanto ela se casava com outro homem. E aquele sonho o assombrou até o dia do casamento deles.

Porque o seu pai admitiu o quão sortudo ele era que nessa realidade, ele era o noivo. Ele era o homem com quem ela iria se casar. Ele era o homem que prometeu a ela felicidade eterna. Ele era o homem que a faria sorrir todos os dias. Ele ia ser o homem que ela acordaria ao lado todas as manhãs. E ele se recusava a deixar que qualquer coisa mudasse.

E quando ele viu a sua mãe caminhar em direção ao altar no dia do casamento, eu juro que foi a primeira vez que eu vi o seu pai sorrir verdadeiramente em êxtase.

Ele finalmente havia alcançado a felicidade.

Então na primeira noite que o seu pai beijou a sua mãe, seu pai deixou de lado o ego dele, o orgulho dele, os pesadelos dele, os objetivos dele, só para que ele pudesse ter a sua mãe por um momento. Mesmo que aquilo significasse que aquele momento poderia ser tirado dele, ele estava disposto a correr o risco. Ele prefere ter a sua mãe por um dia do que passar anos longe dela.

Ele nunca pensou que aquele momento pudesse durar mais que vinte anos.

Então para um Uchiha, ciúmes é uma coisa boa.

* * *

- E foi assim que os seus pais começaram a sair – Naruto terminou, sorrindo com sucesso.

- Ahhh, o Sasu-jichan era tão fofo! Por que eu não posso ter uma história fofa dessas? – Nanako reclamou, abraçando a almofada do sofá com mais força.

- Não se preocupe, minha princesinha! Você tem todo o tempo do mundo para encontrar o seu Príncipe Encantado! – Naruto encorajou. – Como qualquer um poderia resistir a um Uzumaki?

- Sou ya! Sou ya! Você é tão legal, otouchan! – Nanako exclamou.

Sousuke e Kimiko apenas encararam. Aparentemente, o seu pai estava certo: Uzumaki Naruto se certificava de que sua filha o idealizasse até não poder mais.

- Então, deixa eu ver se eu entendi – Sousuke disse, ainda intrigado. – Nosso pai espiona o encontro da nossa mãe, praticamente espanca o outro cara, beija ela, e praticamente a proclama como sua?

- E foi assim que eles começaram a namorar? – Kimiko perguntou.

- Praticamente isso – Naruto confirmou calmamente. – Estranho como você e o seu pai amam espionar o encontro dos outros, Sousuke. Você é mais parecido com ele do que imagina.

Sousuke franziu o cenho, descontente com o comentário do Hokage.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke estava pacificamente lendo um livro quando ele ouviu sua porta da frente bater alto. Seus olhos negros estreitaram, vendo seus três filhos entrando na sala de estar. Ele gemeu. Lá se vai a paz.

- Oi, onde vocês palhaços estiveram a noite inteira? – Sasuke perguntou. – O Kenji já jantou?

Sasuke pegou todas as kunai jogadas diretamente na sua cara. Ele as jogou para o canto, confuso com as ações de Kimiko e Sousuke. Eles o encararam, muito além de irritados. Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Mas que diabos... – Sasuke sussurrou.

- SUPER-ROMÂNTICO VOCÊ É! – Sousuke gritou, bravo.

- VOCÊ NÃO EXIGE UM RELACIONAMENTO; VOCÊ DEVE CHEMAR A GAROTA PRA UM ENCONTRO COMO UM CAVALHEIRO! – Kimiko reclamou.

- SER POSSESIVO NÃO É ROMÂNTICO, SEU VELHOTE!

- VOCÊ PROVAVELMENTE SÓ QUERIA LEVAR ELA PRA CAMA!

- ABERRAÇÃO SUPER-POSSESIVA!

- Otouchan! Adivinha? Hoje eu tomei sorvete, e era um sabor novo mas eu esqueci o nome, mas a Shikana-neechan comprou pra mim e estava super delicioso, e ela comprou um pra ela e ela deixou eu experimentar e quando eu tomei o meu e o dela juntos estava super duper bom e-

- VOCÊ É UM COVARDE!

- É CULPA SUA FICAR COM CIÚMES EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR!

- AHHH VOCÊ É TÃO PATÉTICO!

- ONDE DIABOS ESTÁ A OKAASAN?

- EU PRECISO SABER POR QUE ELA SE CASOU COM VOCÊ PRA INÍCIO DE CONVERSA!

- Ela está trabalhando até tarde no hospital – Sasuke murmurou.

É claro que Sousuke e Kimiko o ignoraram completamente.

- POR QUE VOCÊS DOIS NÃO PODEM SER UM CASAL CASADO NORMAL?

- POR QUE VOCÊ É O NOSSO PAI?

- EU TE ODEIO!

- VOCÊ ARRUINOU A MINHA INFÂNCIA!

E com isso, Sousuke e Kimiko marcharam para o andar de cima e bateram a porta de seus respectivos quartos, deixando para trás um Sasuke muito confuso e um Kenji falando sobre sorvete.

- Mas que merda toda foi essa? – Sasuke perguntou para si mesmo.


End file.
